New Threats, New Beginnings
by unbreakablefourtris
Summary: With Division and The Shop drama behind them, Sam takes Alex's offer of being her head of security as she resumes her life as Alexandra Udinov, the Russian heiress and human rights activist. The peace and quiet doesn't last long, however, when Alex finds


A/N: First time writing Nikita fanfiction! Please let me know if you have any suggestions/constructive criticism/advice/anything! Always open to suggestions. Also - I put this as teen but I'm not that familiar with these ratings. I'd like to keep it T for now, so let me know if this fic is appropriate here or not. I may shift this to mature in the future, but I'm gonna pass on writing smut for now. Enjoy!

The glamorous life of the young, rich, and famous. Or supposedly glamorous, but honestly, Alex didn't really understand why people lusted for this lifestyle. Sure, on the outside it looks great, but it's anything but glamorous from the inside. The crazy fans, constant lack of privacy, tabloids and paparazzi tracking your every move — the general lack of peace and quiet.

After the CIA and FBI raided all The Shop's facilities around the world following the team's elaborate illusion to capture Amanda and The Shop members, in many ways, the team disbanded. Michael and Nikita finally were able to fulfill their dream to settle on the beach away from the stresses of living on the run, Seymour and Sonya worked on their ongoing project to release ShadowNet to the greater. Yes, everyone kept in contact and frequently met up, but in many ways, there was no longer the intimate, close relationship everyone had while working together against The Shop and clearing Nikita's name.

After the fall of The Shop, Division, pardon and immunity agreements, Alex chose to resume her role in human rights activism. Like the others, she had been living in secrecy and on the run for so long, having the choice of what to do was, frankly, daunting. A quiet, secluded life away from the prying eyes of the public would be amazing, yet boring. She knew "quiet" would not fly for more than a few months. Even though Sam made the promise to stay by her side, whichever route she chose, Alex made the ultimate decision to stay in the public spotlight as Alexandra Udinov, the human rights activist. Alex was on her own, forging the path of her life without the influences and obligations she had before with Nikita, Amanda, Division, etc. For better or worst, this was what worried Sam the most.

"Hey, you have to wake up" whispers Sam, trying to nudging Alex. The hotel alarm clock says it's 10am, a rare sleep in for the couple.

"Five more minutes, Sam" mumbles Alex, pulling the covers over her face. Chalk it up to his worry for her or his military background, but either way, Sam's always a bit overzealous about her security and transportation plans.

"Usually I'd let you sleep in a bit more, but we have your talk at Georgetown in an hour, and it's the first time since we're here in DC since, you know what…" counters Sam. "Too many variables on campus - too many students, lots of open space, too many loca—"

"If I wake up will you stop rambling?"

"Only if you kiss me good morning" smirks Sam. Alex rolls over and to give Sam a brief peck on the lips, looking up at Sam before rolling back over and snuggling with her pillow. Sam glares at her playfully, "You're not getting up?"

"I agreed to wake up, not to get up" replies Alex with a chuckle. Sam climbs on top of Alex, straddling her.

"If you get up we might have a few minutes to slip in a little something?" Sam asks Alex as he swoops down, places kisses down the back of her neck and back.

Alex wraps her arms around Sam, letting Sam lift her up and off the bed. "We only have 15 minutes, we have to budget half an hour for transport and security, okay?"

"Sam, relax, I was a trained Division agent too. I can take care of myself and I don't need a babysitter." Alex smirks, letting Sam carry her to the bathroom.

"You know it's because I worry about you," mumbles Sam.

"See? So far so good," remarked Alex. "No suspicious activity, no overzealous fans, nothing out of the ordinary"

"We just got here, Alex" states Sam, clearly on alert. "We have another three hours here, including one in front of 2,000 students in an auditorium with subpar security."

The downside of having your boyfriend as your head of security, thinks Alex, is that during high profile events such as today's talk, you don't get the calm, soothing boyfriend, but rather the high-alert, jumpy, head of security. Sigh.

The panel goes off without a hitch, a warm welcome and round of applause for Alex, and an insightful and productive talk about sex slavery and human trafficking. After the talk ends, the audience filters out but a group of students stay back, hoping the meet the famous Russian heiress.

Walking over to the crowd of students hanging out at the front of the stage, Alex greets the group with a warm smile.

"Thank you for coming today," student speaks from the front row. "It's so enlightening to see the work you've done against human trafficking."

"Thank you, having been rescued from a horrifying childhood in sex slavery, it's only appropriate for me to use my influence and position to give back to human rights activists. I'm thrilled to see so—"

*bang* *bang* *bang*

Two shots whiz through the air next to Alex as one hits her chest and blood seeping into her blouse.

All she sees before blacking out is Sam, lunging at her, screaming, "ALEX!", as she feels him grab her as her vision goes black.


End file.
